Letters to a Friend
by caleb-can
Summary: Losing a twin is unlike anything George Weasley has felt before, so his mother has him write to his passed brother to cope. These are his letters to Fred. Rated T for references and language.
1. Our Twenty First Birthday

**AN: Hi, readers... this is a sadder story I have. These are George's letters to Fred after his death. I hope you enjoy - well, enjoy isn't a good choice of wording to use, so I hope this is a good start in your eyes. It will continue on. Reviews are appreciated when possible. Thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any piece of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I JK Rowling. I claim no legal rights to the series. **

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

It's me, George. I know this probably seems a bit silly, but Mum thinks that writing to you will help me cope. I know she means well and all, but she doesn't really know what it's like to lose her twin brother. Sure, she lost her twin brothers in the first war, but it's really not the same.

Anyways, today is our twenty first birthday, and Mum's a wreck. She accidentally wrote "Fred and George" on the cake, and got all teary-eyed before she left the room so I wouldn't see her cry. Bill threw the cake away, and Charlie and Percy lit it on fire in the rubbish bin. Talk about a happy birthday.

It's weird, having a birthday without you, Freddie. Birthdays for twins aren't supposed to be celebrated by only one of them. It's like it's not even a celebration, it's more mourning. But really, I don't mind, because birthdays never meant much anyways. Just a year closer to dying…

I remember when we were littler, and our birthday was for pulling pranks and getting away with it because Mum and Dad always said it was our special day. Personally, I think we didn't get in any trouble for it because they felt bad about not being able to get us lots of toys, but it doesn't matter anymore. I don't like to make jokes anymore, not alone. It's too soon for that.

A lot's changed since you've left us all, Fred. Bill and Fleur are having a baby soon, Fleur's nearly the size of the Burrow, but I don't dare tell her so. Charlie told me that pregnant women are more irritable than a hungry dragon (I wonder why he knows that, since he hasn't got a girlfriend or anything, maybe Romania's not as boring as he says?) and I really don't want to get on her bad side.

Charlie's been spending a lot more time home since May, probably to make Mum feel better, I'd expect. She likes having us all close, ever since you died. It's not like I don't understand why.

Percy hasn't been such a prat lately, and he's been living at home in his old room, but isn't cooped up in there all day like he was before. He's got himself a girlfriend now, some blonde girl named Audrey that was in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. I like her, I suppose, and she makes Percy seem almost normal, so I guess she isn't too terrible.

Ickle Ronniekins _finally_ owned up to fancying Hermione, and they've hardly stopped snogging since. Hermione basically lives with us, and she's supposed to share Ginny's room, but me and Charlie know that her and Harry trade rooms every night, and she stays with Ron while Harry's with Ginny. Ron's just started training to be an Auror a few months back, but he comes home every night in time for dinner.

Speaking of Ginny, baby sister just got drafted by the Holyhead Harpies, which I think is quite impressive. Mum and Dad say she has to finish her last two months at Hogwarts first, and then she can go join up with them. Sometimes I wonder if we could've been professional beaters, an unstoppable duo on the pitch.

Harry and Ginny are still together, inseparable since last May, and he's in Auror training too. Him and Ron reckon that they can be done and in the field rounding up the last of the Death Eaters by next September. He's living with us, like I said before, and Mum and Dad treat him like a seventh son. Don't worry, Freddie, I know that they're not replacing you with Harry Potter.

I never expected this letter to be so easy to write, but I feel like I'm just telling you everything, getting it all off of my chest, and you're just sitting across from me listening patiently. The only tough part is that you aren't going to answer, or give me advice on what to do. Sometimes I slip up and talk like you're standing right beside me still, and Mum has a fit and runs out to the garden where she thinks we can't hear, but we can.

It's been tough, Fred, I won't lie. I've never felt so empty, and I don't think that I'll ever really be whole again. Being half of a matched set for twenty years makes it hard to be on your own. No one's here to finish my sentences anymore, or brainstorm ideas for the joke shop (business is going wild right now, by the way) and I just miss you.

I miss you more than anything.

I'd give my other ear to have you back, Fred. I'd give anything to have you back. Now I'm starting to cry, blimey, I'm a wuss. I think I'm going to go now. Your grave needs some sprucing up.

I love you, Fred. More than anything. I miss you, and I love you. Happy birthday.

Love your twin brother,

George


	2. A Birthday and a Deathday

**AN: I'd like to thank each and every one of you who kindly reviewed the first chapter. It encouraged me to do an update tonight :) Please enjoy the next of George's letters to Fred, set on the 1st anniversary of his death. Reviews are always much loved and appreciated. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, nor am I legally involved in the Harry Potter franchise. I own no part of it whatsoever.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

It's been a year to the day since you've left me, and I really can't believe what's happened since I wrote you last. We're all – yes, everyone - cramped inside of Shell Cottage right now. Fleur had the baby today, on the anniversary of the end of the war. It's a girl, and she and Bill named her Victoire Mai, because it's French for victory and May. She's a pretty baby, took after her mother with the Veela blood. Charlie's the godfather, and I don't think he could be happier. Mum's thrilled to have a grandchild, and Dad hasn't stopped smiling since Bill first brought her down the stairs from their room. I haven't seen anyone smile like this since you died, Freddie.

I hope that Victoire is like you, and likes to play jokes on people and have fun. I wish you could see her, she really is a beautiful baby, Fred, I think you'd have fallen in love with her on the spot, especially when she puked all over Percy when he first held her. We all laughed like we haven't laughed in, well, a year. Since you died.

A few weeks back Angelina came to visit the store after hours. She says she misses you, and then we just sort of sat together for a while and cried. At first I tried to hide it, but she said that it was okay, something about me needing to show my feelings more. So I sat there like a blubbering idiot and cried in front of the girl you fancied. I feel like such a prat for it.

Angelina says she's doing alright, but she wishes you could still be here. I think that's how everyone feels, though. I can see why you always liked her, she's a great girl, and bloody beautiful. And she can chug a Firewhiskey like no one else I've ever seen, which is pretty impressive in my eyes. She says that she keeps in touch with Oliver and Katie and Alicia, who're all doing alright. Alicia got a job at Hogwarts as an assistant to Madam Hooch, and she told Angelina that the Gryffindor Quidditch team sewed your name and number onto the collars of their playing robes, along with the other Gryffindors who died in the battle. I cried when she told me. God, I'm such a damn baby.

Ron and Harry went into Auror training a few months back, but Hermione decided to go back to finish her last year at Hogwarts. She's taking her NEWTs in a few weeks, and I promise you that it's ten times worse than when she took her OWLs. I swear, this girl never sleeps, she studies so much. Ginny's been training out in the fields behind the house when she's home, getting ready to go join the Harpies, and sometimes I go join her if I feel up to it. But usually Charlie plays with her, since I don't feel up to much lately.

I can hear Victoire crying from down here in Bill's kitchen, but it's like that's a sound that everyone was so desperate to hear. Usually when babies cry, the people get frustrated, or annoyed, but everyone just seems so relieved that she's here. It's like she's the first sign at hope we've had in a long time, an entirely pure little person who's never had to live through war. She's a fresh start for us all.

I'm starting to think, what would your kids have been like? What'll mine be like, if I ever decide to actually settle with a decent girl and have some? I think I'd want to name a boy after you, Freddie, so he'd be Fred Fabian Weasley the Second. Hopefully he'd be like you, but get my devilishly good looks, you know?

I think I'd better go now, Fred. Bill wants me to hold the baby, and I don't think I want to pass the offer up. I love you, and miss you more and more every day. The void you left might be starting to fill in a bit, but I don't think it'll ever really be healed. Maybe someday it'll be close to full, though. I can only hope that this'll get easier as time goes on.

Love you more than anything,

Your twin,

George

*PS. Victoire might have Fleur's silvery Veela hair, but she has Bill's eyes. They remind me of you. I love you, and I miss you.


	3. A Year in the Ground

**AN: I'd like to thank every reviewed who's shown interest in this story and given their kind words. I appreciate them very much. Here is the next letter to Fred, written a year after his funeral. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I JK Rowling. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I know that I just wrote you a few days ago, but this was another day that I just felt like I had to write to you. It's May 6th, and a year ago today we had a funeral for you. I nearly skipped it, to be honest with you, because I didn't expect that I'd be able to contain myself while Dad and Bill and Charlie and Percy lowered you into the ground in the field behind the house. Remember that field, with the big tree that we used to climb up and fall out of? I told Mum that's where you'd want to be.

I can still remember the day of your funeral, when we all had new dress robes that Mum had gone out and gotten the night before, because she said that you deserved a well-dressed send off. We buried you in one of your nice old business suits, the one with the orange vest and tie, and I had Bill sneak a dungbomb into your folded up hands. I couldn't bear to look at your cold face, unmoving, unsmiling, because it was just a reminder that you were really gone. That's why I asked Bill to do it.

Your service was very peaceful, and lots of your friends came to see you off. Angelina, Lee, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Kingsley, and even McGonagall came to say their goodbyes, among a lot of other kids from the DA and school.

Sometimes I find it hard to believe that a year ago we had to really say goodbye to you, since it seems like it was yesterday that we were up on the tower at Hogwarts watching the safety enchantments melt away during the battle. Those were the last words I'd ever said to you, when I asked you if you were alright, and you said yes, and I said, "Me too." That's all I said to you. If I'd known that those were the last things I'd speak to you, I'd have made it worthwhile, and told you that I love you, and always will.

I remember walking around the castle two days after you died. Everything was in shambles, and I kind of felt like I was Hogwarts, and my walls were busted down and crumbled, with no one to build them back up. I still feel like that a lot, but it's getting better, ever since Ron helped me get my act together and reopen the shop. For the longest time I wouldn't even go near the place, it hurt too bad.

But anyways, I was walking through the corridors, and I found this room that I'd never seen before. Part of one of its walls had been blasted down, so I climbed in through the hole. It wasn't a very large room, with nothing in it but a big mirror with a weird inscription across the top. And when I stood in front of it, I saw myself, but I also saw you beside me, and I knew it was you because you had both of your ears. And I started to cry, and I sat on the floor in front of the mirror, and whenever I looked up into the glass you were crouching next to me with a sad look on your face, patting my back. But I couldn't feel your hands even though I saw them, so I cried even harder.

I still wonder what this mirror was. Was it showing me the past, or something that would never be? Or was it showing me what I really wanted? Either way, I stuck that mirror in a corner facing the wall before I left, so I wouldn't have to see it if I turned to look behind me. I bet that if I stood in front of it now, I'd see the same thing. I never did tell anyone about that mirror.

Most of the family is helping Fleur with baby Victoire, but Percy remembered what today was and stayed home with me. We sat and talked for ages, and for once he seemed like a normal person, not Percy the sniveling prat who knew everything and was always right, but just our brother Percy, who loves us. We went and sat by your grave for a while, tracing your name in the mound of dirt that they covered you up with and brushing leaves off of the headstone.

The inscription we had carved into the grave was simple enough, saying "Here Lies Our Beloved Son, Brother, Twin, and Friend, Fred Fabian Weasley, Born April the First, 1978, Died May the Second, 1998, Taken too early in his fight for freedom". I thought you might find it boring, so I enchanted the words to glow at night, so I can see you from my bedroom window when I feel lonely.

I've decided that I'm going to teach all of our nieces and nephews about you, Freddie, even Teddy Lupin, since he's become a part of the family, thanks to Harry. I want them to know all about you, and what you were like and how to died trying to make their lives better in the future. I want them to remember you, even though they never knew you to start, and think of you when they think of freedom.

I'll go now, Freddie, and leave you to your thoughts. I hope you're enjoying your new life, wherever you might be, and you're having fun with Lupin and Tonks and Mad-Eye and Dumbledore, and everyone else. Especially Uncle Bilius and Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon, since we never really got to know them.

I love you, Fred. I still miss you, even after a year since I said goodbye for the last time.

Take care of us from up there, will you?

All my love,

Your brother,

George.


	4. The Slow Return to Normalcy

**AN: George's next letter is written in November, about a year and a half after Fred's death. Thank you to every single reviewer and reader, you make me smile with your kind words. Feel free to leave any comments or criticisms in a review, I read each and every one of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no legal rights to the Harry Potter franchise. I am not JK Rowling. I am merely a teenager who likes to write stories about her characters (who I do not own).**

* * *

><p>Dear Freddie,<p>

It's been six months since I wrote you last, I'm sorry I haven't in so long. I've been getting caught up in things, which Mum and Dad think is a good thing, because it means that things are starting to get back to how they were before everything changed. Except you're still not here, of course, but what can I really do about that?

Ron and I have been working at the joke shop nearly every day now, except when he's shadowing an Auror as part of his training. He's actually been a load of help to me, and he's even come up with a few ideas that could be real hits. I mean, why didn't we ever think of something like glasses that are enchanted to make everyone you see look like the person you fancy? That's brilliant!

Speaking of that… well, Fred, when I wear the prototype of those glasses that Ron came up with, I see someone. I haven't told anyone yet, so you're first to know, but I see Angelina when I wear them. And she's _everywhere_. When I first tried them on, it looked like her head on Ron's body, and I got freaked out and took them off before telling him that they worked.

I feel like I'd be disrespecting you if I told her that I fancied her. I mean, you dated her, and she really did like you, Freddie. What kind of brother would I be to date your ex? I'm considering asking her out, but I'm really not sure yet. I wish you could just tell me if it's okay or not, but you really can't.

Anyways, I'm living back in the flat above the shop, instead of at the Burrow, since Mum's starting to feel better about everything. Charlie moved back to Romania to work with dragons again, but he Apparates to the Burrow nearly every Sunday for dinner. We all do, actually, it's become a bit of a tradition to have Sunday night dinner there. That's when we all gather around little Vicky and try to make her laugh. She always giggles around me, but Charlie figures it's because I have a hole in the side of my head and it looks silly to her.

Ginny and Hermione finished Hogwarts a few months back, and they both did exceptionally well on the NEWTs. I'm just relieved that Hermione isn't studying every second of the day now, because that means its less likely that she'll bite my head off if I interrupt her. Ginny's just glad to be done.

Ron and Harry are actually looking into getting a flat of their own in Ottery St. Catchpole, and I'm a bit surprised that Mum was only a little hesitant about it. She said that they were growing up and needed to branch out on their own, so long as they come and visit her enough at home. I reckon that Hermione will move with them, and it won't be long before Ginny follows suit – by the way, Ginny just played her first game with the Harpies, she scored fifteen goals and their seeker won them the game.

I've been getting a lot closer to Percy lately, which is kinda strange to me, considering we never really were on friendly terms. I think that losing you put everything into perspective for him that life's short, and family should come before work. He's smitten with this Audrey girl, and I think they'll end up getting married soon enough. I'm sure Minister Shacklebolt can give Perce a vacation as undersecretary long enough for him to take a decent honeymoon with the girl.

I think that things are starting to get back to normal, Freddie, or at least as normal as things can be when your twin brother is dead. I've come to terms with you being gone over the last few months, but I didn't realize it until I thought to myself that you wouldn't want me to be sad for the rest of my life. You'd want me to live my life like you were still right next to me, and be happy and do the things that I love to do. So that's what I'm doing, I'm doing what you'd have wanted me to do with myself.

I do know one thing, though. I haven't been able to form a full Patronus since you died. Things might be getting better, but there's still too much sadness blocking out the happy memories.

I'll leave you be now, Freddie. Keep an eye on everyone, especially little Victoire. She's just started crawling, and you should make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. It's almost Christmastime, after all, and she needs to be a good little girl for Father Christmas.

Still missing you more and more every single day,

Your loving brother,

George.


	5. Unfer

**AN: I sincerely apologise for the delay in updating. I've had a rough few weeks. And for all of my fellow East Coasters, be safe this weekend as Hurricane Irene comes closer. We're all praying for you. **

**This next chapter isn't a special date, but George does admit some things to his brother.**

**Please enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated but never required for an update. Thanks! ~JRS**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

Another three months have passed since I wrote you last. It's almost two years now that you've been gone, and sometimes I wonder how I've managed to carry on so well. I never told anyone this, but I used to get these terrible nightmares after the war – I'm pretty sure Ron knew, since he stayed at the flat a few times when he was helping out, but he never bothered to say anything. When I had them, you were with me again, and we were happy, but then that bastard Rookwood Apparates in and there's a flash of green light, and I see your face, and you look at me so scared, but also kind of sad, and then I wake up screaming.

But those nightmares have started to go away. Matter of fact, I haven't had any in a few weeks now, and even before that they came less often. Before they were every night, but as time went on they happened maybe once or twice a week, and now I hardly get them. Does that mean I'm finally getting over it, Freddie? Sometimes I feel guilty for not having them, because I feel like I'm just forgetting about you. And then I have a nightmare that night.

But I didn't write you to tell you about my bad dreams. I actually wrote you about something a bit more uncomfortable, for me at least, and it probably will be for you too. It's about Angelina… See, we've been spending quite a bit of time together lately, you know, having dinner together some nights and going to Quidditch games together (went to see Ginny playing for the Holyhead Harpies a few weeks ago, I couldn't be prouder of her), and well, I think I might be starting to… fancy her.

I know that you really liked her, Fred, and I know for a fact that she loved you – she told me, one night after we had a few Firewhiskeys too many, but that's all we did was talk, trust me – but I can't just ignore what I'm feeling here. It's like she just makes me feel so happy, like that kind of happy we'd get when we'd pulled pranks at school, or when we'd open the parcel from Mum on our birthday and it'd be full of her chocolate pasties. She makes me laugh like no other girl has before, even Hermione when we'd laugh at how stupidly serious she would act. She's just great.

So… I guess this is me, asking you if it'd be okay to maybe ask her out formally, on a date or something. I don't know if you'd mind or not, because nothing like this ever happened when you were still here. We never really had that sibling rivalry over girls, just over who could wreck more havoc. I doubt there's any way for you to tell me yes or no, but if you can, could you maybe try to? I feel awful asking you for something, but I _really_ fancy Angelina, Freddie, and I just really want to know.

I forgot to mention to you that the Big Prat himself is getting married! Percy actually had the bollocks to ask Audrey to marry him. Who'd have thought that she'd actually say yes? I know he's changed a lot since you've been gone – says he's realized what really matters, and that a job in the Ministry isn't what he wants. I'm glad that he's back in the family, and I'm ever gladder that he found himself a girl who makes him loosen up a bit. He even asked me to be his best man. _Me_, after everything that we've done to him over the years, all of the name-calling and prank-pulling we've subjected him to, and he wants me to be his best man. I can't say I'm not flattered.

Ron and Harry are finally done with their Auror training and decided to move into Grimmauld Place, after some serious cleaning and renovating. Ron promised Mum that Hermione's not staying with them, but we all know that those two are living together and clearly shagging. I don't see why he's so intent on keeping it from Mum. Ickle Ronniekins is almost twenty now, living on his own, why should his mother be influencing whether or not his girlfriend lives with him? It's just a bit silly, in my eyes. I know she means well, but really, a line has to be drawn eventually.

Victoire is growing up so quickly, she's already nine months old and starting to learn how to walk. You'd love her so much, Fred, she's such a pretty baby. Her hair is like Fleur's, sort of silvery looking blonde, but it's starting to turn a bit orange as she gets bigger. Bill thinks she'll be a regular ginger by the time she's two, but Fleur thinks she's got too much Veela in her to be a total redhead. I don't see what the big fuss is over her hair color, she's already such a pretty little thing and always will be.

Anyways, she's just started to put sounds together to make words, and I tried to teach her how to say "Uncle Fred", but it comes out more like "Unfer", which I think is a pretty good start for not even a year old. Mum says it's silly to try to teach a nine month old baby how to talk, but anything's possible, right?

I can't wait for Bill and Percy to have more kids – well, I mean, their wives will be having the kids, but you get the idea – it's just so much fun to be an uncle. Ron loves the idea of it, being able to take Victoire for an afternoon and Hermione and him play Mummy and Daddy. It's kind of sweet, how they're like that, and I only hope he gets the nerve to ask her to marry him soon, so they can have kids of their own.

That leaves Charlie, right? Well, he's bouncing back and forth from home and Romania, but he never really seems to keep a girl long enough to stay with her. Mum gets a bit disappointed sometimes, and she likes to think that it's because of his hair being too long that women don't come on to him more. I don't think he'll ever get married, Fred, he likes being single too much.

I think I ought to head off now. It's getting late, and it's snowing, and I should probably get to bed soon. I promise that I'll write soon, okay Freddie? I won't leave you hanging again.

Love and miss you,

George


	6. Drunk

**AN: Before you skip this note and start reading, I WAS NOT DRUNK WHEN I WROTE THIS. I promise. I thought that this needed a spot of humor while still keeping the storyline... so George got a bit drunk. **

**Anyways, I'm updating so quickly because Hurricane Irene is set to hit my hometown pretty hard tomorrow, and I don't know if we'll lose power and if so, for how long. So here's a little treat :) **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, your kind words make me want to keep going :) And I have decided to write a sister story to this one of Fred's letters back to George, but I won't begin posting until I have the first few letters ready. **

**Many thanks! Be safe if you're in Irene's path. **

**~JRS**

hi fred

I am jus so dam happy right now, so bloody happy fred wanna know why? I kissed angelina and she even kissed me back and we also had a lot of firewhiskey so im jushappy tonight.

You know our secret stash of firewhiskey we kept in the flat well angelina found it when she was over for dinnr tonight and we had a bottle and then another one and then thee stash was all gone and i couldnt stop giggling and then she told me that im handsum and i sed shes pretty and then we kissed and now im happy.

jus wanted to share it with you fred. im gonnna go find sum more firewhiskey

loove you

-goerge


	7. Hungover

**A/N: I cannot express how sorry I am that I haven't updated this story in so long. I've hit some dark times and couldn't bring myself to write anything, but now that things are getting better I'm writing more. I suppose I'm a bit like George, slowly recovering... I promise another letter by the end of the weekend. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. **

**~Jovi**

* * *

><p>Hey Fred.<p>

So… the last letter, the one from last night, it was kind of a mistake to have written it. I just found it now, stuffed in the back corner of my desk drawer at the flat, where I keep all of the letters, and I hope you realize that I was very much intoxicated when I wrote it. But what I wrote in it was true. I did kiss Angelina. And I really hope you're not mad about it, Freddie. I really like her, _really_ like her. I don't usually like girls either, normally I just want to shag them senseless, to be honest, but there's something different about her.

I have the worst hangover of my life right now, but I don't care, I feel like I need to explain myself to you. I kissed Angelina because I wanted to, not just because I was drunk on Firewhiskey. Maybe the Firewhiskey sort of influenced me to kiss her, but either way, it happened, and I liked it, and I don't regret it happening. I don't think Angelina does either, but I can't really speak for her, can I? We both realize that it's been almost two years since you've gone on, and I think this is just two people trying to finally move on with their lives. And isn't that a good thing? I mean, people have been nagging us to get on with our lives for so long, and now we are.

I really just wish I could talk to you about this, face to face. I'll tell you something no one else knows – I used to stand in front of the mirror and pretend I was talking to you. Except you only had one ear, but that was back when I was so depressed and borderline insane, so it didn't matter to me. I want to talk to you so badly, Fred, I need your advice on so many things. What would you want me to do about Angelina? And how the hell should I know what to write for a speech as a best man at Percy's wedding? He keeps pestering me about that, even though his wedding is months away. I just want to turn to you in the shop and ask, "Is this a good price?" or maybe, "Do you think exploding inkwells would sell well?" I need you, Fred, in so many ways.

My head is pounding, and I think I'm about to heave. Better get going.

I love you more than anything, Fred. Please, figure out a way, any way, to get to me. I need you so badly right now.

Love your twin,

George


	8. Maybes and Babies

**A/N: As promised, another chapter. I'm going to try to keep up with this better than I previously was (or wasn't, I should probably say :P). I thank each and every reader and reviewer who takes the time to read George's letters. It means so much to me. **

**Enjoy the latest letter - George is going to share some big news for the Weasley family.**

* * *

><p>Hi Fred.<p>

It's been too long since I've written you. A lot's changed since I wrote that embarrassing hangover letter to you a few months back. Little Victoire celebrated her first birthday a week ago – Mum went a bit wild over the birthday party and invited the entire family. Me and Ron were subjected to three hours of Great Aunt Muriel's incessant comments on never formally finishing Hogwarts. It was bloody awful, the only reason I went was for our niece.

Percy and Aubrey weren't at the party though, since they're on their _honeymoon_. Our prat of a brother is _married_ now. The wedding was almost two weeks ago, and now the lovely couple is spending time in Russia. I wonder if their wedding night was Percy's first shag… then again, I don't think I really want to know about the sexual escapades of our darling brother.

About the wedding – I brought Angelina. As a _date_, I suppose you could say. I'm really falling for her, Freddie. I can see why you were so crazy for her, she's a hell of a girl. Everything she does just makes me smile, every laugh and every word out of her mouth makes me so damn happy, but then I remember that she was _yours_ first, and I scoot a little bit further away from her. I feel bad for feeling good.

But Fred, you… you don't need her anymore, do you? I hate to talk like this. I know you're gone and you can't hold onto Angelina forever. But at the same time I know that she and I both still have a hold on you. I can't make her let go, and I can't bring myself to totally let go. Things are getting better, I'm moving on and all, but I release that grasp on you. We're twins, and we shared everything, but you can't share a girl, even when one of us is dead and gone. She was yours first. So unless you can give me some kind of sign, I'm keeping my distance. I need to know, Freddie.

Anyways… Ginny and Harry brought Teddy to see me. You never got the chance to meet him, but he's just a little bundle of energy. I won't lie, that little monster adores me. He changes his hair and eye color like Tonks could, and whenever he's around me he goes red in the head and brown in the eyes. He loves the toys I bring him from the shop, too – quite the little junior prankster, he is. I can tell he's going to grow up and challenge our pranking records once he starts school. I feel badly for him sometimes, since he hasn't got any parents, but then I remember how Harry turned out and feel a little better about it. And besides, he has the entire (well, almost the entire…) Weasley family to love him, kind of like Harry did, so he'll turn out fine.

I wanted to save the biggest news for last… Bill and Fleur must've been going at it quite a bit, because they're having _another _baby soon. Imagine that, Mum and Dad being grandparents again! And us, uncles again! I hope this one's a boy though, so I can maybe take him under my wing and teach him the ways of the business. I could use a little nephew.

I'm going to get going now, Fred. Ron and Harry invited me to their place to watch Muggle television, how bizarre is that? Those Muggles, they're so easily entertained.

Loving and missing you,

George


	9. Corny

**A/N: This one's dedicated to my loyal reviewers, and to iCarlyFTW77 who made me smile like I hadn't smiled in weeks. Thank you for your continuous support. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I think I lost myself for a while, and forgot about writing and updates and everything else. But I'm back now. **

**Enjoy, friends.**

* * *

><p>Hey there, Freddie.<p>

I think I got your sign, the one that I asked for when I wanted to start dating Angelina. At least I think it was you… lemme give you the details, in case it wasn't. It was raining, and I was sitting in Florean Fortescue's, just reading the Daily Prophet, when Angelina showed up. She sat down next to me and we started talking for a while. She'd been in the Quidditch shop getting a tune-up kit for her broom, since she still flies and all. But then, it was peculiar.

We were talking about the World Cup, about who should go (personally, I think that Ireland has a huge chance again, though Angie disagrees) and I looked up from my toffee ice cream (delicious, as always, I know it was your favorite too) and the rain was stopping. All of the sudden, the rain was just stopping. No one could really explain it, since we'd been told to prepare for a monstrous storm. But the rain stopped. And the sun came out. And I swear to Merlin himself, that one single beam of sunlight hit Angelina square in the face, and damn, she was radiant.

This sounds incredibly corny.

It's the truth though. The way the sun hit her skin, she was the most breathtaking thing in the universe. Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. My jaw was probably on the floor at that point… she asked if I was alright and I said yes, yes I was fine, and she said you don't seem alright, but I said yes, I'm just fine. But I don't know if I really was fine, because it seemed like my heart was caught up in my throat and my lungs were paralyzed and I couldn't breathe. She was legitimately breathtaking.

So I leaned over and kissed her. And it felt right.

I don't have much else to say about this, Freddie. But I think that this was your message, and believe me when I say that I got it.

We're going on a date tomorrow evening, out to dinner and all, so I ought to go try to think of some sort of conversation started. How about, "When you get home to bed tonight, would you mind if I Slytherin ;) ?"

I miss you. Give my love to every else.

Love, George


End file.
